1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal electrical socket and, more particularly, to a medical socket apparatus that is capable of securing conductive terminals of various sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal electrical sockets are often comprised of numerous parts, thus making assembly of the sockets difficult, time-consuming, and expensive. Another limitation is that they are designed only to accommodate conductive terminals of a particular size.
Representative prior art in the field of electrical connectors includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,809, disclosing a binding post with an opening into which a conductive wire is inserted and secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,683 teaches that an electrical connector can secure a conductive terminal within its housing by utilizing a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,590 discloses an electrical connector that has a triangular shaped opening for receiving conductive terminals.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,010,453, 2,115,012, and 2,164,200, and French Patent No. 25,906 disclose electrical connectors that use a spring to secure conductive terminals. Other electrical connectors that contain a spring are also disclosed in German Patent No. 1,074,693 and in English Patent No. 727,380.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,444 discloses an electrical binding post that can secure wires that vary in diameter.
The prior art is still seeking to provide a simplified universal electrical connector.